1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to handle constructions, and in particular, to a new and useful interlocking handle with two interengaging members for carrying suitcases, briefcases, gym bags and other portable articles utilizing flexible connecting straps.
2. Background Art
The background art is replete with portable articles of all shapes and sizes, ranging from simple paper bags without handles to sophisticated designer luggage. Most portable articles such as luggage and gym bags at least partially enclose a load to be carried and are usually provided with straps and/or hand grips for ease of carrying.
These straps and/or hand grips are often typically connected to the portable article. To be held in a single hand, these hand grip elements must be pulled together and must be maintained in that orientation by the grasp of the user. Users of portable articles utilizing such handles are subjected to the strain of maintaining the grasp necessary to keep the handles in a cooperating orientation in addition to bearing the weight of the loaded or often overloaded portable article.
Some handles have overcome the need to maintain the orientation of the handle elements with the grasp of the user by providing interengaging mechanisms that allow the handle elements to be temporarily joined after the portable article is loaded. Such a handle is illustrated in Jacoby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,629. The Jacoby handle utilizes engagement means to detachably connect the handle members in longitudinal juxtaposition. One problem associated with interengaging handles occurs as the elements of the handle are being engaged. Often, if the elements are not perfectly aligned, the elements will bind and refuse to engage properly. Improper engagement may result in an abrupt shift in the handle as proper engagement is later accomplished. This abrupt motion may cause the handle to slip from the grasp of a user or may cause the load to be spilled.
Most interengaging handles rely on the weight of a load to maintain engagement. While these handles function well for uninterrupted uses, they tend to become disengaged when the portable article is placed at rest upon a surface. Resumption of use requires reengaging the handle elements.
To overcome the problem of handle disengagement, some handles utilize adhesive strips or snaps to maintain the handle elements in their juxtaposed orientation. While adhesive strips alleviate the problems associated with handle element disengagement, adhesive strips do not function well in wet or dirty environments. Moisture, ice and dirt become trapped on the surfaces of adhesive systems such as Velcro.RTM., thereby rendering the adhesive ineffective or inoperative. Likewise, snaps and other friction fastening systems fail to function well in many environments and, in addition, are hard to manipulate.
Another related problem associated with the use of flexible connecting straps is twisting or rolling the handle about the axis of the handle. This can result in difficulty in grasping the handle and/or can result in disengagement of the interengaging handle components.
Still another disadvantage of the currently available interengaging handle assemblies is the necessity of employing two hands to engage or disengage the handle members. This results in slower more cumbersome access to the portable articles.